The existing slit-lamp microscope system is generally used for diagnosing anterior segment of eyes. It is an imaging and diagnosing equipment by narrow light beam used in the ophthalmology department. The eyepiece is generally used to output information of pathological changes of a patient's eyes. The patient must be checked on site by a doctor. The information of the pathological changes must be written in the medical record by the doctor. The information of the nidus part cannot be recorded exactly of the time. The records are restricted to the doctor's observation and understanding of the patient's conditions. The information of the pathological changes cannot be enlarged and checked on monitor. The check is restricted to the resolution ratio of the doctor's naked eye. If another doctor wants to know the conditions, he/she needs to recheck.
The doctor cannot display or store the conditions of the nidus part of the patient through the computer. He/she cannot record the conditions and print out for the patient to take away.
The patient's conditions cannot be transmitted to an expert in another place to diagnose. The expert in another place cannot remotely control the digital slit-lamp microscope to check different parts of eyes of the patient in different ways.
At present, there is still not a slit-lamp microscope system in the market which can overcome the above-mentioned defects.